


You have a temper

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, F/M, General fiction, Happy Ending, Literature, fan fiction, slight sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house was silent, even with the slew of guests in the other room. You thought that throwing a surprise party for your boyfriend with all of his friends and family would do him good.</p><p>...Or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The house was silent, even with the slew of guests in the other room. You thought that throwing a surprise party for your boyfriend with all of his friends and family would do him good.

Bruce had dragged you to the kitchen, the swinging door going back and forth as it slowed to a stop. "I specifically told you NOT to do things like this for my birthday!" Bruce's anger was showing tremendously, but he was holding the other guy back very well.

"I thought it was because you never had a good one, not because of your friend!" You knew your guests could hear most of the conversation except for when you whispered about the Hulk, but you didn't really care.

"Because you don't think things through! You put all of those people in danger because you didn't think! When are you going to get it through that thick skull of your's that I'm a monster and that you're just being stupid at ignoring it?"

Tears fell from your eyes at his cruel words. "Maybe you're right. I was being stupid, but not because of your other half. I finally realized you are the monster, not Hulk." You watched his face go from anger to despair before you turned and grabbed your purse.

"Happy birthday, Dr. Banner. At least you'll always have your temper by your side." You headed to the door and closed it behind you before you walked down the halls to your car.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain was cold as it fell on you, the only lights being the lamps. The moon was covered with clouds so dark that it seemed no lights existed except on the street. Even the animals that were usually seen running around decided they would find shelter. 

You knew you could have taken the car, but the rain fit your mood perfectly. This way, at least the rain hid your tears. All you had ever wanted was Bruce Banner, but that didn’t mean you had to deal with his rudeness. You had met Hulk before and you knew he would have loved a surprise party, but the doc was too uptight, too... overprotective. The man let his fear own him which caused him to only be in a bad mood.

You wiped your face of the makeup that ran down your face, watching as the drops of rain ran the eye-shadow across your hand. Why did your heart hurt so much, it felt like it was melting along with the makeup.

“Can you hold on a minutes,” someone yelled from behind you.

It was a voice you knew well, the voice of Bruce Banner. You turned, pushing wet locks from your face. “Here to do more damage, Bruce?”

Bruce stopped in front of you, saying nothing, just looking at you. You watched as his eyes traveled over your soaked form, making you feel a bit self conscious since your dress clung to your every curve. You had to look away but it felt like hours before you felt his eyes leave you.

“I-I came to apologize. I shouldn’t have said those things.”

You sighed, your hand rising to your hair again. “Bruce, all I ever wanted to do was make you feel wanted, to show you how much you mean to everyone. I know you feel you aren’t worth the trouble, but you are, you’re worth everything. I love you and I love Hulk, but you need to learn not to be so afraid of everything. Do you really think Hulk would do anything to hurt me?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t know. I don’t know what he would do if I lost control. I couldn’t live with myself if he hurt you or anyone else that I care about. I have to be afraid all the time because of that.” Banner stepped closer to you, placing his hands on your upper arms.

You smiled slightly, placing one of your hands over his and squeezing. “I just want you to be happy once in a while, Doc, to relax a bit.”

“But you make me happy every time I see you, that’s all I need. Why can’t that be enough?”

The rain fell harder, but both of you stayed where you were. That was until Bruce brought you into an embrace, kissing the top of your head. Your arms wrapped around him and you sighed contently.

“Will you come back home,” Bruce asked quietly, but loud enough for you to hear.

“Let’s go home.” You kissed his lips lovingly before heading back to your place, your arms wrapped around one another.


End file.
